The Phone Charm Ladies
The phone charm ladies are the first of Yuuko's customers that appeared in xxxHOLiC Rei. They work at the same company but at different departments. They claimed the other as each one's best friend, but in reality, they hated each other. They have two identical phone charms (one shaped like a cat, the other like a rabbit) that symbolize their "friendship". Since their names weren't given in the manga, this article will refer to them as "Lady A" (the first one) and "Lady B" (the second one). The cat charm symbolizes Lady A, while the rabbit one symbolizes Lady B. Appearance Lady A has shoulder-length straight hair and her bangs are styled to the left. She appears to be meek & the quiet type. Lady B has shoulder-length curly hair and half her bangs are styled to the left and the other to the right. She appears to be younger than the first lady. Storyline 'Lady A' She is first seen in Yuuko's shop with no idea how she got in there. Yuuko then asks what's inside her bag, the lady said nothing, but Yuuko points her finger to the lady's two cell phone charms, one has a cat-like design, the other rabbit-like design. Yuuko ask if she bought them herself, the lady said yes, but only one of them and that the other one was given to her by a friend. She suddenly jumps out of her seat and cut Yuuko's sentence off before she finished. A small smile appears on her lips. She then leaves without touching her drink. She appears again at the shop, this time with bandages wrapped around her right hand and her left leg. Yuuko asks how did she get the injuries, she replied that she was tripped on the staircase at the station. Yuuko then asks if she has her smartphone. She then took it out, revealing that the cat-like phone strap's damages are on the exact same place as the lady's, while the rabbit-like is still in perfect condition. Yuuko comments why not removing the phone strap if it was damaged, but the lady cuts her off and said it was fine, as because it was given by a very dear friend. She leaves without touching her drink again. When she returns to the shop, she has an eyepatch covering her right eye. Later, she is seen again at the shop, with the bandages wrapping her body. Yuuko asks her if her injuries are getting worse, she replies that she get hit by a motorbike and that a board fell on her. Yuuko then asks if she has her phone charms with her, and she does, with the cat-like one has a new damage around its body, mirroring her new injury; and the rabbit-like one is still as new. Yuuko then tells her that another client has one that is similar to hers and that's her best friend. She continues to tell her that it's because she's her friend that she allows certain things, saying that although her (Lady B)'s boyfriend changed his mind she's the one who's miserable now. Also calling her a low life woman, stating that they are on the same level. She, like her friend, searched online and found the phone charm. Upon meeting her she gave her the phone charm, implying that they both thought of the same thing. So she thankfully received the phone strap, doing no more, just like the curly-haired lady. While saying this, the rabbit-like ears' doll head slowly breaks, adding that a curse can become worse to the person who created it. Afterwards, the head falls to the ground, implying that her "friend" has died from decapitation. At last she adds: "you can prove I haven't done anything, right"? It's unclear if she was hurt further from the curse. 'Lady B' She is first seen at Yuuko's shop, also unsure how did she get in there. Watanuki is struck by her two identical phone straps as Lady A's. Yuuko then explains that there was a girl who previously came to her shop carrying the same identical phone straps. The lady then asks if she looks older, has straight hair and meek. Yuuko confirms it was indeed her. The lady then ask how did she "seem". She then explains that they work at the same company but different departments. Yuuko comments to have such identical phone charms, they must be good friends, but like the first one, she suddenly jumps out of her seat and also cuts off Yuuko's sentence. A small smile also appeared on her lips. She then leaves without touching her drink either. Shortly after the first customer leaves, she enters the shop again, with no idea how. Watanuki noticed that she holds her phone and her cat-like phone straps has the same damages as both the first customer's cat-like phone strap's damages and her actual injuries, while her rabbit-like one is still intact. Yuuko asks if there's any significance in both of them having the two exact identical phone straps, the lady replies that they had two identical ones, and to think of the rabbit one as herself and the cat one as her friend. She is seen again for the third time, asking Yuuko about her friend and wondering how her "injuries" are doing. Yuuko asks how wouldn't she know if they work on the same company. She replies that they work on different departments, though Yuko asks some more as to how she still wouldn't see her on a daily basis since they're such close friends. She replies that some things are "hard to forgive, precisely if they are done by such a close friend", refering to this as her friend having stolen her boyfriend and him having cheated with her, saying that's the worst and more so the woman who sink to such a situation. Altough, trying to retaliate against those people would make one look as bad as them, so she found a way to avenge by giving her the phone charm she found online, and aside from that she didn't do no more (including meeting or calling or texting), by this implying that whatever harm comes to her, she washes off her hands from that situation so it has nothing to do with her. As she said so, her broken cat-like phone strap damages again, this time on the body. Watanuki comes in, to which the woman reacts by saying that the people who can prove she hasn't done anything wrong has increased. After the rabbit charm's head breaks, it is heavily implied that she died as a result of the curse, by decapitation. It's later revealed that Watanuki took the head to the treasure room, as some sort of "payment". Category:Customer Category:Female Characters Category:XxxHolic Other Characters Category:Deceased Category:Rei Customers